How many homophobes does it take to change a light bulb?
by its-a-tortoise
Summary: Sofia lets it known that she does not stand for homophobics. One shot


An: So I wanted to write a fic about Sofia standing up for marriage equality. Its set place in 2013 but Sofia is older than she is currently.. If that makes sense. Anywho, I hope you enjoy!

Sofia was a very brilliant 14 year old. She was headstrong, independent, and very much proud of her two moms. She was growing up in a world with ignorant people who didn't understand the way her family worked and had harsh feeling against it. She knew that one day they would get past their inaccurate beliefs but today wasn't on of those days.

Sofia was at the local dinner with her best friend Kayla. They have been inseparable since Sofia was six and Kayla was five . They met when their parents befriended each other. Kayla also had two moms. While both were discussing their weekend plans a lesbian couple with two kids sat down at the right across from their booth. When their conversation stopped they sat in a comfortable silence until the waiter went over to the booth of the recently seated family. "That's disgraceful." Said the waiter as he looked down at the table as the two women kissed. The comment perked up the women's attention, along with Sofia's an Kayla's.

"Excuse me?" The red-head mother asked with a look of consternation.

"You heard me," The baffled waiter replied "that's just disgraceful. Your kids didn't pick a lifestyle of having two moms. Your subjecting them to unhealthy habits' that god would not approve of. It was Adam and Eve not Adam and Steve." With that, that waiter was off. Sofia and Kayla couldn't believe what just happened. Kayla quickly stood up and went to the family's table followed by Sofia.

"We are soo sorry that happened to you guys." Sofia stated first. "That was just unbelievable." Kayla reached down and grabbed the hand of the second woman. The redhead looked up at the duo with teary eyes.

"It happens, people are just ignorant sometimes. Thank you though for the kind words. We really appreciate it." Sofia looked down at the couple with sympathy. She didn't understand the need for people to be so cruel sometimes. As they sat back down at their table they stared at each other in astonishment.

"That was inhumane beyond belief. I honestly don't understand the need for people to hate." Before Sofia had a chance to comment on Kayla's statement the waiter was back again.

"I want it noted that I refuse to serve such people as yourselves." The waiter said with a straight face. That was the last straw for Sofia. She stood up and walked right in front of the family so she could look at the waiter in his eyes.

"What do we look like to you?" Sofia questioned as she gestures to herself and Kayla, who was now standing next to her. "We look like two regularly teenage girls right?"

"Why yes, of course." replied the confused homophobic.

"Well that's because we are. We gossip over our crushes. We text nonstop. We have a game night with our family. We have two loving parents that we look up too. Now, we would be your definition of two regularly kids, am I right?"

"Yes you would be." the waiter says irritably, not sure where this is going.

"Now what if we told you that we both had two moms?" This time it was Kayla who asked the question as she pulled out her phone that had a picture of her and her moms. "I love them so much, and the only thing that differs from them and what you would call a 'traditional' family is what they do in the bedroom. And I was always told what two people did in a bedroom wasn't any of my business. So this wonderful family," Kayla steps back and points her hand to the married couple and their kids. "shouldn't be hated on because you're a nosey little bugger."

"And just so you know, we do go to church because god loves everybody and would never discriminate because of who they love." Sofia believed they had done their job so she turned to Kayla and asked "How many homophobes does it take to change a light bulb?"

"I don't know Sof, how many?" Kayla could sense where this was going.

Sofia looked the waiter right in the eye as she answered "None, because they fear change even if it does make the world a brighter place. Now if you don't mind us, we will be leaving because we don't want to accidentally catch your hatred." Before they left Sofia bent down to the table and whispered "We wish you the best of luck" And just like that they were gone.


End file.
